Cosmos A Greek Goddess
by shadowhuntersdiva
Summary: What if Usagi became Sailor Cosmos after Chaos defeat? What if she meets the saints? Will she ever find out her true past and love or will a certain entity keep getting in her way? Who are the real enemies? Who are her true comrades? Betrayal, love, secrets, lies, and most of all twists. Cosmos' life is about to change forever.(Sorry if the summary is bad, it's my first time - -)
1. Chapter 1

Cosmos A Greek Goddess

Ohayo minna! This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I am a person who is happy receiving criticism, just don't go all out rude (-_-). Well since I can't think of anything else to say;) on with the show!

P.S. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters, they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I do not own any of the Saint Seiya characters either, they belong to Masami Kurumada.

(Applause to both of them. ^_^ )

Summary: This is a story of the time Sailor Cosmos (formally known as Sailor Moon) discovered who she really is and found her true purpose in her immortal life. Will she find out her true identity or will the nine sailor senshi get in her way? Who are the real enemies? Who are her true comrades? Betrayal, love, secrets, lies, friendships, and most of all twists. Cosmos' life is about to be turned upside down and everything and everyone will be tested.

LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

* * *

 **FIRST PERSON POV**

"Usagi!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Koneko!"

"Princess!"

"Mama!"

"Usako!"

"Kimitachi, onegai! Please don't leave me!" I looked down and stared in horror. I saw as my dear senshi's bodies decayed and disappeared in front of me. I could only stare hopelessly as they said their final goodbyes.

In unison they said," Usagi-chan, never forget who you are. Please move on with your life. Keep on protecting the earth in our absence and don't close off you heart. We love you."

I cried more than I have ever cried in my life. I watched as they took their last breath.

 _'Why'_ I thought. _'What did they ever do to deserve this. It can't end this way'_ I thought as I looked at them. I hung my head down. I thought angrily and in despair _'No! I will not let it end this way. Whatever the cost I will save them._

 _I will not let them die._

 _I WILL NOT!'_

I lifted my head back up and saw a very luminous light. I looked around in panic, fearing the worst.

 _'Where am I? How did I get here?'_ I thought in wonder.

A whispered voice floated through the air Welcome Highness. I looked around,"Who are you?" I cried out.

"You are in the Galaxy Cauldron. I am the guardian of this sacred place. They call me Guardian Cosmos,".

A small fairy sized ethereal being floated in the air. She was female and was holding a small elegant and intricately decorated silver staff. She had a form fitting bodice with a sweetheart neckline outline by a thin line of diamonds. It then puffed out into a princess ball gown with pearl white pearls intricately decorating the gown. The outfit in general is made with silk and lace,

Her hair is a soft silver. It is styled in a French twist with a soft pink sakura petals. She had white ballet flats with a ribbon bow tie on the back of her calf. She wore a choker that had an eight pointed star. She had silver pearls on the sides of her hair. The staff Guardian Cosmos had in her hand was taller than her and had a soft lavender orb in the middle. The orb was encased in a golden heart.

All in all she was a sight to behold.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Why am I here? I need to get back to my senshi! Onegai!" Eternal Sailor Moon cried in desperation. "Do not fret Highness. I have healed them of their injuries. If you don't believe me see, for yourself," Guardian Cosmos said in a soothing voice.

"Kimitachi!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed in a relieved voice. "I brought you here for a reason Sailor Moon. I have summoned you to give you two options," Guardian Cosmos explained. "What options? What are you talking about?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"I have been observing you since the first attack of Shadow Galaxia a.k.a. Chaos. I have noticed how you adore and worry of your senshi knowing that every moment you spend with them could be your last. You cherish each and every one of them as individual and independent beings, proud of who they are who they want to be. You always wish for the best of them, praying for them to achieve their dreams. You have a pure heart filled with Light and love for everyone, no matter who or what they are. It is all of this and so much more that you were chosen to become the most powerful sailor senshi in the universe. You Eternal Sailor Moon were chosen to become Sailor Cosmos. This is not a matter taken lightly and if you are unsure that you are incapable to handle such great power and responsibilities, then do say so now," Guardian Cosmos explained in a soothing but serious voice.

"You talk to me as if I am a child. Unfortunately I have stopped being a child since the day I became Sailor moon. So I ask you, what's the catch if I accept this deal?" Sailor Moon questioned back.

Guardian Cosmos smirked and said," It seems that I have underestimated you. My sincerest apologies." Sailor Moon nodded.

"The catch is that should you accept the deal, your senshi will no longer have their powers, title, or crown of their respective planetary kingdoms. This includes Tuxedo Kamen as well. They would be able to live their lives as ordinary humans. You, on the other hand, would carry the weight of the entire universe and dimensions for eternity. You will have an immense power that you will need to control. You will be an immortal until the time Chaos comes back again. These are the conditions. More of them will be explained further and thoroughly should you accept." Guardian Cosmos explained.

Sailor Moon looked at her senshi, observing and noting how they looked so peaceful and calm while sleeping. She thought about how they were constantly in pain and tense even after defeating an enemy. She remembers how every time she looked at them in the eye a part of their hope to achieve their dreams withers away.

Sailor Moon thought back and commented bitterly to herself _'How could I have been so blind? Everyday they are constantly sacrificing themselves and their futures for me in more ways than one. Baka Usagi. Here I am telling them to go and achieve their dreams when they can't because we are constantly in was with one enemy or another. Baka. Baka. Baka.'_

Eternal Sailor Moon faced back to Guardian Cosmos and continued on thinking to herself. They have always been there for me and here I am, thinking everything was alright and everyone was happy. But if I accept, then all of their, blood, ain, and sacrifices would have been in vain. But if I do accept, they would finally be free of their burden in being a senshi for the rest of their lives. Even if they never say it out loud, I know that they are getting tired of it.

Sailor Moon looked at Guardian Cosmos in the eye and replied," I accept."

Guardian Cosmos looked at Eternal Sailor Moon with sympathetic eyes and nodded. For she had an insight of the future hardships the moon warrior was going to face.

She lifted her staff up high and in a business-like voice stated," I, Guardian Cosmos, protector of the Galaxy Cauldron and holder of Cosmos, bestow the power, title, and crown of Cosmos to Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Usagi Tsukino. By the power and authority I have held for centuries, I declare Her Royal Highness, **SAILOR COSMOS**!"

A bright explosion happened and spread out across the universe. Then…... nothing.

When the light dimmed and faded away a voice echoed through _'Good Luck.'_

-0-0-

Well there you go everyone! This is the first chapter!

This took a while as well bit I got it done. (^_^)

Well please leave a review if you like it.

Constructive criticism is welcome here!

Until next time!

PEACE AND LOVE TO EVERYONE

SAYANORA


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmos A Greek Goddess

Good Afternoon Everyone!

I already had chapter 2 ready and everything so…...yeah

Sorry I am still new to all of this and I a bit sleepy still

Well enough of me rambling! Let's get this started!

LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

* * *

 **Last time on "Cosmos A Greek Goddess"**

 _When the light dimmed and faded away a voice echoed through_ _ **Good Luck**_ _._

 **Now**

The girls, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Rei Hino, woke up followed by Mamoru Chiba.

"Where are we?" Rei asked as she sat up from the white bed.

"It seems that we are in a different dimension," commented Ami who also sat up.

"No joke," said Makoto who was sitting and rubbing the back up her neck.

"Hey! Where is Sailor Moon?!" exclaimed Minako who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey we're in our school uniform," observed Ami.

"Never mind the uniform. My main concern is, where is Usagi-chan?" questioned Makoto in concern. Everyone bowed their head as no one knew.

"Is everyone okay?!" shouted Haruka Tendo as she ran to the girls. The girls looked up and saw the, now former, outer senshi coming there way.

"Yes we're alright! Where were you guys anyway?" asked Minako.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru ran all the way to them and tried to catch their breath. "We don't know. We just woke up on separate beds. After that we noticed a pink marble path leading one way. Seeing as we didn't know where we were or what to do, we followed the pink path. We noticed it was taking us to you guys once we heard your voices. Haruka here, being the overprotective person that she is, ran the rest of the way to you guys," explained Michiru in an exhausted voice.

"Hey! The only reason I ran the rest of the way was to check up on Koneko," explained Haruka with an embarrassed face.

She whirled around to face Minako. "Where is she anyway? I didn't hear her voice when I ran to you guys so I predicted she was still asleep," Haruka looked around.

"We wish we knew to but we woke up without her being anywhere nearby," explained Rei.

"Nani?! Aren't you supposed to be her protectors?," Haruka angrily exclaimed.

"Haruka calm down. It won't solve anything if you or anybody else get riled up," said Michiru soothingly.

"She's right. Right now our main priority is to find her before Chaos does. For all we could know Chaos could still be out there, trying to get her star seed. Heck we don't even know if Chaos is even alive still," explained Setsuna.

Mamoru, who had remained silent the whole time, looked around in worry.

"Usako!" shouted Mamoru. He stood up and started to walk around.

"Usako! USAKO! USAKO! Where are you?!" Mamoru yelled trying in vain to find his love, his soul mate, his life.

 _'Where could she be'_ Mamoru thought concerned. ' _Oh Gaia. Please let her be okay. I wouldn't know what to do without her. I miss her. I love her. I never want to be away from her. The thought of being away from her makes my heart ache.'_

He thought back to the time he spent being away from her. The whole time felt like years to him. Every time he saw her bloodshot eyes and tear-streaked face, he felt a thousand knives being thrust into his heart. When he realized the threatening dreams sent to him were from his future self, he felt like a total idiot and jerk. From that day forward, he swore that he would protect his love, the light of his life. But now she's gone, slipped right out of his hand.

"Usako. Gomenasai. I couldn't protect you," Mamoru whispered in misery. He dropped to his knees with his head bent downwards and wept. Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru looked at him with sad sympathetic eyes. They dropped to their knees and formed a circle around him. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru bowed down their head and moved to stand behind Mamoru.

Setsuna lifted her head up and gasped. Her garnet red eyes were the size of saucers and her body went rigid as she gazed at the figure standing before her. The other senshi looked at Setsuna questionably before turning to where she was gazing at. All of them gasped and tensed in shock and surprise.

"Usagi!"

"Usagi-chan!"

"Koneko!"

"Princess!"

Mamoru lifted his head from his hands and looked up. He was agape in shock and relief as a gasp left his lips. Mamoru and all of the former senshi stood up quickly and sprinted to the friend, or in Mamoru's case to his lover.

They sprinted rapidly with tears streaming down their faces. They all jumped on her and cried a flood of tears. They all had blurry eyes and were babbling cries of worry and relief. Everyone was so emotional that they missed one significant key fact. The fact being the Usagi they knew from before Chaos arrival is not the Usagi standing before them.

"Gomenasai everyone for making you all worry about me like that," apologized their friend in a voice that made the senshi do a double take.

"Baka Usagi. What were you thinking?!" exclaimed Rei as she pulled back.

"I swear you are," Rei never got to finish her scolding as she finally got a clear look at her friend. Rei looked at her agape and with an awestruck look.

The other girls looked at Rei weirdly as as it was odd for her to abruptly stop in the middle of one of her infamous rants. When they looked at Usagi they all did a double take. Mamoru was the first one to notice the change about Usagi so he only sprinted halfway to her.

"Koneko what's with the outfit and color change?" asked Haruka.

"Princess is this what I think it is?" questioned Setsuna fearfully and with sadness.

Their princess smiled sadly and stared directly at Setsuna's eyes. As Setsuna stared back she recognized the look in her eyes.

 _'Such wisdom'_ she thought sadly.

' _Oh princess. Why'_ wondered Setsuna. In her immortal life up until then she has only desired one thing. Her one hope being that the person she cares about the most ends up with a worst fate than her.

The fate of not being able to be loved.

The fate of being the guardian of space and time,

Or in her princess' case, the fate of being the guardian of the universe, dimensions, of COSMOS.

Her being the guardian of everyone and everything,

Setsuna bowed her head down and her shoulders silently shook. The other girls were shocked by her actions as they have never seen her break down like that. Now the girls were scared and anxious.

"Setsuna, what's wrong?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah. It's just a color and outfit change. No big deal right," stated Minako.

"I'll have to disagree. Every time Usagi gets an outfit and color change she would get a power upgrade," explained thoughtfully Ami.

"She's right," agreed Rei.

"So what. I just think that her getting a power upgrade is awesome. Now we can defeat any evil alien, witch, queen, and entity that comes at us, Now we are unstoppable!" said Mina with her fist pumped high in the air and with a big goofy smile on her face.

Usagi smiled a melancholy smile and commented,"I'm afraid it's not that easy Minako-chan, everyone."

"Well how about we go back to the Hikawa Shrine," started Rei "and we can discuss this new change."

 _'If it's still standing'_ thought Rei. There were murmurs of agreement.

This new change consisted of everything, including that it was more decent looking than the previous fukus. The leotard was a soft silver with a sweetheart neckline with a gold and sapphire blue compact below with wings on the middle of the chest. The compact held the ginzuishou inside. On the outside it had the emblem of a silver eight pointed star with the compact itself being gold. It had a gold and white collar with strips of silky gold fabric around the upper arms. There was a thick strip near her shoulders and it thins out as it goes lower and ends above where the compact is. There was an elegant, gold, and silky fabric bracelet wrapped around both of her wrists. In the middle there was a white sheer fabric cascading down the gold strips of fabric on her upper arms down to the gold bracelet on her wrists.

The skirt itself was one inch and a half longer and it was also a silky silver. On the top middle, connecting with the leotard, there were strips of all the planetary colors including her own. They flowed out and were all connected by the same compact that was on the chest. At the back of the colored strips, there was one long silver stip on each side of the compact that went down to the end of her heels. Her hair was no longer a sun kissed yellow but a striking shiny silver with hints of a soft lavender. It lightly touched the ground as it also grew.

The accessories were also different. There was a golden choker that had a silver star with the edge of the points being a sapphire blue. She also had dangling star earing on each ear. Her odango styled hair was no longer in round odangos, they were now heart shaped odangos. There was a round covering on each of her heart odangos. The cover had an outer layer of gold with pieces of sapphire and the middle was a round silver color. There were barrettes slightly to the side of her silver bangs. She had a ring on each of her fingers on both hands except for the thumbs. Her feet were no longer covered in boots but in shiny silver heels . On the back on her heels were a set of wings that were slightly open. This was as far as the changes went in appearance.

Usagi sighed with an achy heart,"I mean that things are never going to be the same again, now matter what."

"What do you mean? Of course everything is going to be the same again. We defeated Chaos right," questioned Makoto.

Setsuna cried harder and in more sorrow.

"She's right princess. How about we all go back and you can explain it to us," suggested Michiru.

Usagi shook her head. The others got a bad feeling in their guts.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Why won't you come back with us?" question Hotaru.

"I can't," started Usagi.

"Why not? Why," Minako never got to finish as Usagi lifted her hand up.

"Please let me explain first," pleaded Usagi as she looked at each of them in the eye, including Mamoru. The girls and Mamoru looked at each other.

"Okay Koneko, explain," stated Haruka with an unhappy look on her face.

Usagi closed her eyes, breathed a big sigh, and opened her eyes. The look in her eyes made the girls, excluding Setsuna, and Mamoru fear the worst.

Usagi started to explain," Well, it all happened the moment after we defeated Chaos."

* * *

Well there you go folks! Here's the second chapter.

I was going to write more but it looked a bit too long for me.

So I just made it in a cliffhanger. (Don't kill me! 0_0)

What will the former senshi do when they know what's going on? How will they react? What will happen to our beloved Usagi after she tells them?

Stay tuned for more! Until next time! **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

PEACE AND LOVE TO EVERYONE

SAYANORA


	3. Chapter 3

Cosmos A Greek Goddess

* * *

Ohayo Everyone!

First and foremost sorry for taking so long for the update. (Please don't murder me 0_0)

I'm still young and in school and with school applications around the corner, it's been tricky.

Anyway, enough about me chit chatting. This is not about me but about you guys getting your story. So without further ado. **LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

* * *

 **Last time on "Cosmos A Greek Goddess"**

Usagi closed her eyes, breathed a big sigh, and opened her eyes. The look in her eyes made the girls, excluding Setsuna, and Mamoru fear the worst. Usagi started to explain,"Well, it all happened the moment after we defeated Chaos."

* * *

 **Now**

Usagi took a deep breath,"I was so scared and alone. I didn't know where any of you guys were and I was just so lost. Everything was gone and everything looked so… dead. Heck, even the air seemed dead if that makes any sense. Then, I heard a soft whisper float through the air. I heard it come from behind me and I turned around. There wasn't anything. I thought that I had lost my mind for good. But then there was a bright light and it only got brighter and brighter. Then…," Usagi breathed in a shaky breath, eyes shining bright with tears being held back.

"Perhaps it would be better and easier if you showed them," suggested a feminine whisper.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" commanded Minako.

Usagi turned her head left and smiled tenderly. "There you are. I was wondering if you were okay after that," commented Usagi.

Guardian Cosmos appeared next to her and curtsied. "My apologies, your majesty. I'll try to warn you of my whereabouts in the future," apologized Guardian Cosmos.

"Princess," started Setsuna in a raspy voice, "I agree with her. I think it would be best to show them. So they can have a better understanding of the situation."

Usagi turned to face her long time friend and smiled. Although the smile never did reach her eyes. A fact that everyone seemed to have noticed.

"Usagi-chan", Hotaru called worriedly," who is she?"

Usagi looked at them apologetically. "Sorry. Everyone, meet the person who made this possible. Protector and guardian of the Galaxy Cauldron and my adviser, Guardian Cosmos," introduced Usagi.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'made this possible'? What are you talking about?" questioned suspiciously Rei. Usagi lowered her head down that her silver bangs hid her eyes.

Guardian Cosmos floated forward and explained for Usagi, knowing that she wasn't comfortable right now,"I'll continue explaining from where Her Highness left off. I have been observing Her Highness from the moment Chaos invaded the Solar System, ever since from her first battle against the Sailor Animamates to her recent victory against Chaos. During this whole time I have been observing if she was capable of holding the title and power that I bestowed upon her as the deities wished. Now be aware that this type of power and title comes with great responsibilities. This is something that once you agree upon, you can never turn back. Thus you'll become an immortal celestial being forever, till the end of space and time itself. I have to say that you all have a strong, selfless, and a friend with a pure heart."

Haruka then rudely interrupted," Okay that is great and all but how is this all connected?"

Guardian Cosmos sharply turned her head in Haruka's direction and glared. Guardian Cosmos slowly turned to her and snapped back," If you could oh so kindly let me finish then you'll understand what I mean."

Haruka lowered her eyes and bowed her head.

Guardian Cosmos faced everyone again," It took some time but I knew that somewhere in her heart, soul, and mind that there was her greatest desire. The source and reason as to why she stays and keeps on fighting and being a warrior even when she hates any sort of violence. After all she was still a human and like any other human, there was a light and a dark side of their person. Light cannot exist without the Darkness. Darkness cannot exist without the Light either. By the time Chaos took all of your star seeds, I already knew what her greatest wish and desire was. I offered your friend a choice. To choose between letting you all return to your planet and follow the path you were shown but at the price to continue lying, hiding, dying, with all of your previous lives' memories intact, and to continue to fight and deceive your loved ones all for the sake of a future that you already know OR to return to a live a life of peace and tranquility and making your own destiny without ever knowing what lies ahead but at the cost of your powers, title, and memories of being a senshi and ever knowing Usagi."

There were cries and shouts of protest.

Usagi raised her head and commanded loudly," **Quiet! Let her finish explaining!** " All of them, excluding Guardian Cosmos, looked at her in surprise and shock as they never knew her to be quite a commander.

Slowly, each of them nodded and shut their mouths.

Guardian Cosmos respectfully nodded her head graciously," Thank you. As I was saying, I had Her Highness choose and choose she did. Her decision was to let you all create your own destiny, to let you live the life you were always meant to live. A life full of life and love without the burden of already knowing your future and of what's to come. A life where you are free to live your life in any way you want without worrying if it's going to affect the future you already know."

There was a stunned and shocked silence until all hell broke out loose. Minako, Makoto, Hotaru, and Ami were all a blubbering mess of tears and pleas.

Rei and Haruka were both shouting at Usagi, telling her of how she could be this stupid, that they were her protectors that they were supposed to die and live for her, and how unfair this whole thing was.

Michiru and Setsuna just looked on with a lost look full of the despair that they were feeling inside. Their posture showed their acceptance of this case, knowing that there was nothing that any of them could do to change this.

Mamoru clenched his fists until his knuckles were white and bowed his head down as his shoulders silently shook in anguish and despair. As he already sensed where this was going to lead to and how this was going to end.

In all, everyone didn't want to believe what they just heard. They didn't want to believe that they were going to leave their friend/girlfriend behind a let her defend the world all by herself. They just simply didn't want to believe this was actually happening and that they weren't going to wake up and think of this as a nightmare.

Usagi raised her hand silently and said in a voice that sent sent shivers up everyone's spine," **SILENCE!** It is too late to go back now, as I already made my decision. As Guardian Cosmos already said, this is something that once someone agrees, they can never turn back. I know that you all are in denial but trust me, this is for the best."

Rei then interrupted her," How can you think of this as okay?! I mean you're talking about protecting the galaxy all on your own! Heck you can't even manage your human life so how.."

She never got a chance to finish as Mamoru then said," Rei please your useless rants for later and just let her explain."

Rei turned to him and was about to retort until she got a good look at him. She mentally noted his posture and his tone of voice as she silently shook her head in agreement.

Michiru asked Usagi," Princess, please continue."

Usagi nodded elegantly and continued on explaining her actions," I know how you feel Rei and I'm sorry for having you guys feel this way but trust me, it's for the best. You guys may have never said it out loud but I know that everyday you felt as if your dreams were drifting farther away. I know that you were all getting tired of repeatedly dying only to come back to save the world from another enemy only to end up dying again. I know that this was not the life we were all meant to live after the Silver Millennium fell after Queen Serenity gave us another chance to live. So I knew that if I didn't take this opportunity to at least free your lives from Fate and Destiny, you were all going to break at one point and lose any hope of achieving your dream. Something that should never happen to any of you guys. I took it. I took it and I don't regret it. You can stay mad and irritated at me for as long as you want but at least I can live with the fact that you guys will have your chance at living your life how you want."

Michiru then asked the one unspoken but significant question," Princess, does this have something to do with the power upgrade?"

At this Guardian Cosmos took charge of the explanation," Yes, it does. Since none of you have any of your powers nor titles, they have all been transferred and combined to Her Highness. Sailor Eternal Moon, the champion of love and justice is gone and will no longer exist. Now she will be known as the guardian of space and time, the most powerful goddess out of all gods and goddesses. She will be the known as the Light of Hope to everyone, the only one who can defeat Chaos and keep him at bay for she is the direct counterpart of him. **EVERYONE MEET THE NUMBER ONE MOST POWERFUL SAILOR SENSHI OF THEM ALL, SAILOR COSMOS!** "

To say that everyone looked shocked and awed to say the least was an understatement. No one, except Setsuna, could believe that the meatball head, big crybaby that they knew was now the most powerful senshi, no, the most powerful GODDESS in the universe.

Hotaru broke the silence," So in short terms you are now an immortal powerful goddess who is the direct counterpart of Chaos. So you can now do literally anything right?"

Usagi looked at Hotaru fondly but with some uncertainly said," Yeah I guess so. I mean, I haven't tried anything yet so it's a possibility."

Makoto looked at her with a cheeky grin," Wow. Who would have thought that you would turn out to be an all powerful goddess. The bonus is that it also enhanced your beauty. In all I'm proud of who you turned out to be."

Usagi looked at her friend with kindness," Thank you Mako-chan. It means a lot to me to hear you say that."

The girls looked at each other and Minako responded," Usagi-chan we could never stay mad at you and I can say for all of us that we're proud of you. You're our friend, you will always be our best friend to all of us. It's just that this is so sudden and the thought of not even returning home with you is just… It's just sad knowing that this is the end of the Sailor Senshi."

Ami and Makoto continued on," It's not that we're not happy of knowing that we're free from Destiny's clutches because we are. We really are. The thing is that we can only wish that the same thing could be said for you."

Usagi smiled understandingly at her and nodded.

Usagi turned to her fiery, hot-tempered friend," Rei is there anything that you want to say?"

Rei looked at the figure standing before her and thought _'How did things end up this way? How did meatball head go from a big crybaby to a powerful, elegant, and sophisticated woman?'_

She thought back to all those years they were senshi and knew _'She has seen too much and experienced some things that not an everyday person would imagine to go through. All of this has lead her to mature and grow up far too quickly. Oh Usagi-chan, you baka.'_

Rei continued to look at Usagi straight in the eye and said the one thing that reassured Usagi that everything was cool between them," You will always be a big crybaby, meatball head," and stuck her tongue out.

Usagi smiled a smile that did reach her eyes this time," Right back at you, pyro," and she also stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Usagi turned to face the outer senshi and gazed at them. There wasn't any needs for words as everything was said in that one intent gaze, from the former senshi to Usagi and back.

At last Usagi turned to Mamoru. They stared at each others eyes and walked slowly to one another. They stopped until there was only inches separating their noses. They leaned forward and kissed. This kissed transferred all of their love, passion, grief, despair, acceptance, and their final goodbyes to each other. When they broke apart nothing was needed to be said as they stared intently at each other's eyes and communicated in only a way soulmates could communicate. They hugged one last time and nodded to each other, wishing each other good luck and to have the best life.

Usagi returned to Guardian Cosmos side, who was observing with sympathetic eyes. Usagi opened her arms and said," Come here everyone, one last group hug."

No more needed to be said as everyone, including Mamoru, rushed forward to say their final farewell. All together they hugged their dear friend and prepared for what they knew what was going to happen next.

All together they said," We always have you in our hearts. Never give up in love, life, and persevere. Don't give up in the Light of Hope. You can do it, we know you can."

One by one each of the former senshi's bodies disappeared and left only their star seeds.

Usagi tearfully said," I will always have you in my hearts and memories everyone. I love you all. Good luck."

As she said this all of the star seeds glowed brighter than ever and with one big upwards swing of Usagi's staff, all of the star seeds floated back inside the Galaxy Cauldron waiting to be reborn for the last time.

Guardian Cosmos looked at her fellow guardian and asked carefully," Are you okay? I know that this must be hard for you to cope with."

Usagi sighed and wiped away her tears," I'm dealing with this the best I can. I can only hope that they are all happy."

"Well that is for them to decide now, isn't it?" commented Guardian Cosmos.

"It is. Anyway, is there any remains of Chaos left?" questioned Usagi in a serious voice.

Guardian Cosmos lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow in surprise as she was thrown from the sudden change in topic but went along," No. Chaos is gone for now and won't be back for a long time, I can reassure you. Now that we are on this topic There are some things that I need to educate you on. Come."

Usagi tilted her head to the side and asked thoughtfully," What do you need to teach me on?"

Guardian Cosmos faced Cosmos and told her," All in due time. Now come on, I need to start teaching you the basics. Hurry."

As so Guardian Cosmos spent the next four years educating Sailor Cosmos on anything and everything. Over time the two created a special bond between them. They did everything that normal human best friends would have done, seeing as there was nothing to do most of the time and they were each other's only company. Sadly all great and happy things must come to an end at some point. For this case they would soon notice that a fragment of Chaos slipped through and went to a different dimension to gather forces and power. What is the dimension that Chaos went to you ask? Well it was none other as the ... Saint Seiya dimension.

* * *

Well there you go guys! Another chapter finished.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I JUST HAD A BUNCH OF THINGS TO DO (you know homework, school, projects, applications, etc.)

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE THIS STORY!**

 **IT WOULD SHOW THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT TO READ MORE AND THAT I AM NOT WASTING MY TIME ON THIS WHEN I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING ELSE.**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WARMLY WELCOME HERE.**

Well see you later everyone *waves happily*

HAPPY THANKSGIVING

PEACE AND LOVE TO EVERYONE

SAYONARA


	4. Chapter 4 teaser

Ohayo Everyone! Sorry but this isn't a chapter. I am trying some new things out so bear with me.

In any case, this is something that I may or may not use in the actual fourth chapter. So please don't kill me if you liked it and I didn't use it.

Please send a message to me if you have any ideas or such.

HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK ON CHAPTER 4 ON " **COSMOS A GREEK GODDESS"!**

* * *

SHUN'S POV

Something weird was happening to me. I could feel my cosmos was changing. I was starting to lose control of my body. I was starting to panic, I didn't know what was going on. Then I remembered. I remembered the exchange I made with Hades before the start of the new Holy War, an exchange that I will never regret. I remember it as if it was yesterday,

 _Flashback_

 _ **I was at Saori-sama's mansion. I was laying on my back on a green lounge chair on the balcony that the bedroom I was occupying in had. I was holding up the star shaped pendant up to my eyes and thinking about what Ikki said when I asked where it came from. He said that it was from our mother that it was the only thing left of them after their deaths. He said that he wanted me to have it since I didn't get the chance to know her after I was born.**_

 _ **The wind suddenly sped up and I looked around to try to find the source. "I have been looking for you Andromeda Shun,"**_

* * *

Again I may or may not use this so don't get your hopes high too much.

Also I am looking for a beta to help me out. If any of you have any suggestions or recommendations then please send a message to me.

PEACE AND LOVE TO EVERYONE

SAYONARA


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note

* * *

Ohayo Everyone!

I just wanted to inform you that I have not forgotten about this. I am still dead set on completing this so don't worry.

There has been a lot going on and I just finished doing my finals for this semester. At the end of the day it let me tired and I still had to do some applications so yeah.

Again I am so sorry for the delay. I can assure you that you will keep hearing from me.

Please keep on reading and leave reviews!

I wouldn't mind a few story followers here and there or anyone favoriting this either.

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

PEACE AND LOVE TO EVERYONE

SAYONARA


	6. Chapter 4

Cosmos A Greek Goddess

* * *

Ohayo Everyone! Don't worry, I am not dead. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update more recently and more often as I would like to but I've been busy. I promise that I will try harder to update more constantly, hoping about every two weeks or less.

This chapter and maybe the next will be concentrated mainly on the Saint Seiya dimension. I will alter the ending of the Hades Chapter so that it can fit together well with the story. It will take place when Shun is still at the Kido's mansion before the beginning of the Hades Arc. I hope that this will be to your satisfaction.

Sadly I don't own any of the Saint Seiya characters whatsoever. (cries in the corner)

P.S. I'm looking for a beta to help me edit my writing (catch spelling errors, grammar, punctuation, etc.) and to help me improve as well.

If any of you have any suggestions please send a message to me.

P.S. this - _/.../_ means a voice talking inside someone's head

this - _'...'_ means a person's thoughts

SHOUT OUT TO **Puffgirl1952** for being the first in reviewing.

In any case, **L** **IGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

* * *

 _ **Last time on "Cosmos A Greek Goddess"**_

 _As so Guardian Cosmos spent the next four years educating Sailor Cosmos on anything and everything. Over time the two created a special bond between them. They did everything that normal human best friends would have done, seeing as there was nothing to do most of the time and they were each other's only company. Sadly all great and happy things must come to an end at some point. For this case they would soon notice that a fragment of Chaos slipped through and went to a different dimension to gather forces and power. What is the dimension that Chaos went to you ask? Well it was none other as the... Saint Seiya dimension._

* * *

 _ **Now**_

 **SHUN'S POV**

I woke up with the moon's gentle rays of soothing light caressing my face as I had slept on my back. I sat up with I grace I did not know I had and stretched. I was feeling different, to put it simply. I felt as if I was a whole new different person. I have never felt this fresh and rejuvenated. As a matter of fact, I don't even feel as if I am human which scares me as I don't remember anything that could have caused this change.

I looked around the room I was occupying in Saori-sama's mansion trying to find the cause of what I was feeling. I didn't know what was going on. i stood up from the bed and my feet touched the ice cold floor. This was something else that took me by surprise. I was more and more getting used to the cold as I don't have any more of those moments where I jump in shock or i end up having to tip toe around to avoid the stabbing pain of the frozen floor against my feet. I didn't see or sense anything that was out of place or that felt wrong.

I passed by my floor length mirror and was once again shocked to the core. What I saw and noticed was not only the change in the length of my hair but also the change of my physique and eyes. I noted that my body was fuller and toner than before but it still had its slenderness and feminine touch, that I oh so hated, to it. I also noted that my hair now reached to the bottom of my back and felt _and_ looked silkier than before. As I combed my hair with my fingers, I saw that the tips of them were dyed a cool black. the thing is that it wasn't the changed in my physique or hair that I was too worried about.

It was when I observed my eyes that I knew right away they were not the same as before. They weren't the same light emerald green shade as they were before. They had turned darker with flecks of black swirling in them and seemed to be sharper looking than before. They also seemed to radiate of power, intelligence, authority, and some type of dark calmness. If you looked deeper, you could also see a certain gentleness that could only belong to an emerald-haired and eyed bronze saint.

Right at that moment I was not sad or anything but still wondering as to what caused the sudden change knowing that my body and hair were not like this before, not that I'm complaining or anything.

Then I remembered. I remembered the exchange I made with someone that I would have never ever that in my dreams I would meet. An exchange that I will never regret. It has already been three days since particular incident. The days following that were spent trying to prepare other things that might interfere. I remember it as if it was yesterday.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I was at Saori-sama's mansion. I was laying on my back on a green lounge chair on the balcony that the bedroom I was occupying in had. I was holding up the star shaped pendant up to my eyes and thinking about what Ikki said when I asked where it came from. He said that it was from our mother that it was the only thing left of them after their deaths. He said that he wanted me to have it since I didn't get the chance to know her after I was born._

 _The wind suddenly sped up and I looked around to try to find the source. "I have been looking for you Andromeda Shun," said a deep, dark, and disembodied voice. I looked up in surprise and and cautiously stand up. I call out,"Who are you? What do you want?" Then everything went dark._

 ** _THIRD PERSON POV_**

 _Shun started to back away from the mist. He started to activate his cosmos. "I advise you that it will do you no good to summon your cloth or cosmos,"said the disembodied voice. Shun wasn't so naive as people seemed to believe. Naturally he didn't completely trust is what this thing was saying were true._

 _"I'm going to tell you one more time. Who are you and what do you want?" asked Shun again. Shun didn't know if he was finally losing his mind but he could've sworn that the mist seemed to vibrate. If only for a few seconds. "Questions, questions. So many questions awaiting to be answered," taunted the disembodied voice,"Unfortunately there is so little time. So I am going to say this to you once and you had better listen carefully as I am not going to repeat myself"._

 _"What," Shun never got to finish as the mist started to take shape._

 _The mist started to come together and take shape of a man. Shun had a sinking feeling in his stomach. The mist seemed to be solidifying as it started from the feet and up. First appeared the bare feet, the legs, hips, waist, chest, the shoulders, the neck, and lastly the head. Every single part of his body was slender with hints of lean muscles. There were also hints of a four pack. He also had black hair that looked and felt smoother and silkier than silk that stood on bent spiky ends all over. His eyes were a sea green color and his skin a smooth and soft alabaster. All in all he was a very sexy and handsome dark haired man._

 _"Shun of Andromeda, I have a proposition for you,"declared the man. "Wait, please answer my questions first. Who are you and what so you want?"questioned Shun back. The man gave an ominous chuckle,"I am surprised that you don't know me yet. I was sure that insufferable goddess of yours would have told her precious saints about me. Hahaha, guess I was wrong."_

 _Shun tensed up at the mention of his goddess,"You mean Athena-sama? How do you know her? What are you going to do to her?"_

 _"You know I was hoping that I could have a little fun but your're the only one here. I guess I'll have to cut it short, it's a pity really," the figured answered. Shun didn't bat an eye but still had this feeling of dread come over him._

 _The figure started to approach him slowly, as if calculating Shun, and spoke at the same time._

 _"I am the one who humans fear. I am the one who lurks in the shadows. I am the shadows. I control **Death**. **Death** and I are the same. I am the one who shall cover the world in absolute darkness. The one who will condemn this world in eternal Death and Darkness. **I am the Lord of the Underworld, Hades!** " As Hades revealed who he was, the mist in the area started to circle around his body and started to solidify. The mist formed into his godly dark robes._

 _The color of the robes were all dark. The robe starts from the neck and elegantly, gracefully, and smoothly drapes down over his body down until it covers his feet. His shoulders were covered with gold shoulder pads covered with intricate swirls and designs. He had a long black cape attached under his shoulder pads creating a slight train to follow._

 _"Eh?! Hades! What is a god like you doing here?"questioned a terrified Shun._

 _"I am glad you asked Andromeda Shun for there is something that I must share with you. The only condition is that I have to make physical contact with you so that I can show you. It would take much too long should I explain the situation to you verbally, seeing as I have a very limited amount of time. Do you agree to this condition?" said Hades._

 _"Do I even have a choice?" sarcastically replied Shun. Hades chuckled._

 _"Smart boy. You will do well in being my next host,"said Hades._

 _Shun said nothing as he knew that whatever came next would answer most, if not all, of his questions._

 _Hades flew gracefully over to him and carefully, as if Shun was a porcelain doll, wrapped his strong arms around Shun._

 _Then everything went dark as the shadows come closer around them._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

I look at myself and

Back then when I was still a trainee saint for the Andromeda Cloth on Andromeda island, I remember hearing the tale of how Andromeda willingly sacrificed her life in order to save the island and the people who lived there. it is said that she sacrificed herself by being chained down in the water and calmly waited for the water's waves to consume her. Now that I think about it, I guess it explains why Andromeda Island is second to being one of the most dangerous places, with Death Queen Island being number one. It explains why there haven't been many Andromeda saints since the sacrifice ritual that one needs to pass is brutal and rigorous. The ritual being similar of how Princess Andromeda sacrificed herself. I remember that one needed to be chained down just like Princess Andromeda was and needed to activate their cosmos in order to not drown and prove that they are worthy of donning the Andromeda Cloth.

It's funny really, how my friends and nii-san say I am always the one who is willing to sacrifice their life with a happy smile on my face as if I wasn't about to die. I guess it is fitting for saint whom's guardian constellation is Princess Andromeda, the constellation of self-sacrifice I guess you could say. They are always saying something similar or reminiscing times where I was willingly offering my life in exchange for saving others.

 _(sighs)_ Oh I can already imagine nii-san's and the other's reactions when they finally discover the situation. Hopefully that won't be until way into the war that they won't be able to do anything.

I looked back at myself and knew that I would have to hide these new features in order to arouse any suspicion. I sighed knowing that i would have to hide this and go shopping once the sun arises.

 _/Or maybe you don't/_ said a voice. I looked around in surprise, trying to locate the one who just spoke. I knew it wasn't any of the saints, nii-san, or Saori-sama since i would have felt their cosmos and I knew that voice wan't any of their either.

"Who's there,"I said. I used my cosmos to try to sense locate the person but sensed nothing nearby with the exception of Tatsumi in his room snoring away the night. I looked at the clock and saw that is was only two in the morning which would explain why the mansion was consumed in a dead silence that reigned throughout the mansion. That and as to why Tatsumi and none of the other staff were up and doing their daily chores since there were still four hours remaining until then.

 _/Who do you think?/_ questioned and taunted the mysterious voice at the same time.

It didn't take me long to figure out who it was. There was only one possible and logical explanation after what happened three days ago. It was non other than,"Hades".

 _/Hahaha. Right you are. Now that we got that out of the way. Let me start lecturing you on some significant things that you will need to know and you will also need to learn how to control the powers that you will be gaining and developing in due time./_ declared Hades as he started his lecture.

I sighed. The next few days were going to be a _very_ long and dragging day that was for sure.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Shun had just taken a shower and had dressed in black jeans and forest green shirt. Over the course of the previous days, Hades had been teaching and guiding him on his newly found powers and tricks. True to his statement Shun's powers were rapidly coming and developing, giving him more reason in knowing how to control and stable the powers unless he wants hurts himself and or others. Surprisingly, Hades could be a lot gentler, nicer, and certainly less sadistic once you got to know him. Apparently he gives off the impression that he is very sadistic, dark, and evil is because he was created that way. Including that fact that he is supposed to give off the impression of a power hungry ruler and tyrant is because he is supposed to be fighting for the dark side when he goes into war against Athena.

He went towards the french door windows with a pair of velvet red satin curtains clutching a picture of him and his brother Ikki in a frame and opened both of them gently. He closed his eyes in appreciation as the night's gentle breeze blew and caressed against his face. He inhaled a deep and refreshing breath as he closed his eyes. It helped that Hades loved Mother Earth and anything green. It would explain why back in the underworld there was a huge flower garden in the middle of a dark. barren, and dead realm.

Shun exhaled and a small frown formed on his pale face. Lately he has been rapidly improving thanks to the help of Hades. The problem is that now he has been lately thinking of ways to hopefully prevent a Holy War from happening this time.

The cause of this you ask? Well let us travel back in time to the previous day.

 _ **Flashback**_

When Hades gave Shun his memories from the previous Holy War and previous incarnations, he also gave Shun his thoughts and emotions he felt during those times. It was something that either of them were not aware of until Shun did something that he hopes he will never use ever again.

It was yesterday when Shun had been starting to act strangely because of the recent emotions he was feeling. He would get so emotional and based on what he was feeling, he would act upon them. So when he gets sad Shun cries and cries and locks himself in his room and won't come out on days on end. When Shun gets angry he is the one person who you do not want to be with or near him. It wasn't until one of the servants in the Kido mansion questioned him that if he was feeling alright and if he needed to go to a hospital that Shun finally burst. When Shun finally came to and realized who was in front of him, he froze. Shun knew that he couldn't let this go so he had to do something to make her forget.

He then did the only thing that came to his mind at that moment. He encased the area the servant and him were at in a cloud of darkness and knocked the servant out. He made sure to hide his cosmos so that no one who could be nearby could sense anything was happening. He was relieved that they were only in his wing at the southeast side of the mansion. This let him do what he was about to do without any interruptions and without raising any suspicion towards him.

Shun walked calmly towards the servant and rested the servant's head on his lap. He looked down at her with regret and sadness in his eyes and said to her in a gentle voice,"I'm sorry but I have to do this."

He brought the palm of his right hand above her forehead and let it hover there. A violet swirl circled his hand and Shun slowly brought it down on the servant's forehead. Shun closed his eyes and concentrated on his task at hand. It only took a few minutes for it to be done and another few extra minutes to teleport her back to where she originally was. Fortunately no one knew where she was so it made it easier to avoid any suspicion.

Shun teleported himself back to his bedroom and went under the covers. he stayed there the rest of the day until everyone in the mansion went to bed and were sleeping. Once everyone was asleep Shun called Hades to ask him a question.

Shun sensed Hades' apparition appear next to him and asked _/What is wrong?/_

Shun made eye contact and asked in a whispered voice,"This may come out as a weird question but do you know why I have started to act like this?"

Hades looked at him with a surprised look on his face because of the question being asked to him and replied _/No. I don not know why. What makes you think that, child?/_

Shun said,"It... it's just that i started to feel this way not long after you gave me your memories and that of your previous incarnations. So I figured that it would be because of them that I started to feel this way and do nothing but act upon them. That's why."

Hades cocked his head to the side and said _/Well that does have some logic behind it. If you wish I could check to make sure so that way we are not just basing this on superstitions and theories./_

Shun lowered his head in consideration,"Yes that would be best."

Hades nodded his head as a sign that he heard him and moved forward. He knelt down beside the bed where Shun lay, had Shun lay down completely on his back, and close his eyes. He laid his right palm on Shun's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. They stayed in that position for an hour straight. When Hades was done, his assumption was confirmed. He sighed and looked at Shun who had fallen asleep at some point.

Hades gently but firmly shook Shun awake. When Shun finally regained consciousness Hades told him _/Shun, you were right all along. When I gave you the knowledge I have and the memories plus those of my previous incarnations, you also gained the emotions and thoughts along with them./_

Shun made a sound as a sing that he heard him and said,"Well what now? I mean, I can't stay feeling like this forever or else I will most difinnetly go insane."

Hades stood up straight and replied _/Well it might be best that you learn some meditation. I guess you can also start searching for some kind of way to let out your stress. I know that when I got stressed I would go to the Elysion Fields and play and smell the flowers and other greenery there./_

Shun nodded,"You're right. Besides with the amount of time I've lately been having on my hands, this will be something to keep me occupied at least for some time."

Hades nodded and started to dissappear _/Very well, it's settled. Tomorrow you shall start looking. Now get some rest, you have a busy day tomorrow./_

Shun hummed and pulled the covers over him as he situated himself for sleep. He faced the windows that had the windows open and looked at the cresent moon lighting up the endless starry night sky. For some reason he found its light to be soothing and calming. His eyelids slowly closed, the sleepier he got and fell into a restful sleep.

What he didn't know was that a pair of violet, ruby red eyes were starring at him in want...

Desiring him...

Wanting him...

All for his impure self.

 _ **End Of**_ **Flashback**

Shun couldn't help but feel as if compelled to try to alleviate Hades' unknown burden. Shun thought back to all of the secret and hidden suffering agony, and absolute loneliness Hades went through in the previous Holy Wars. He would feel absolutely helpless and defenseless every time he would remember that he couldn't help but start creating a plan.. It was a bit easier to create one since apparently all of Hades' previous incarnations also felt the same and also tried but were unsuccessful.

What Shun was thinking was that the first step would be to discuss the matter to Hades to see if he wants to since it is about him. If he agrees then they can start to throw around ideas as to what they can do to avoid the soon to be Holy War from happening. Once they agree on a method, they will need to talk with Athena herself to see if she agrees and clear any other problems that may come along. After that, it would only be a matter of how to break down the news to Hades' specters and Athena's saints.

The key thing in this is if Hades _and_ Athena agree.

What he wasn't so sure of is if Hades was willing to go along with this since it will change the history of The Holy Wars for eternity. Adding the fact that Athena might take some time to think this thoroughly through since she will no doubt be warry of Hades.

Oh well Shun thought right now I need some sleep.

He set the picture on the night stand beside his bed, went under the covers, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Once again, he didn't notice the pair of violet ruby red eyes staring right at him in lust and want. For what reasons, no one knows.

But that doesn't mean a certain Lord of the Underworld does not know.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **SHUN'S POV**

I woke up with the sun's morning rays on my face. I sat up and stretched while trying to get some feel back on my, right now, numb and asleep shoulder and arm. After I regained the ability to move my arm without having sharp pains coursing throughout it. I moved my feet to the edge of the bed and set foot on the freezing cold floor. I got the clothes I would be wearing for the day and went to the adjoining bathroom. I twisted the caps until the water was lukewarm. I went under the shower spray and did my usual routine. It took me one hour to do everything and by then the bathroom was very foggy. I rapped a towl around me and dressed in the clothes I had set out on my bed.

I put on black skinny jeans, Ikki would go full out Hō Yoku Tenshō if he ever found out, a forest green t-shirt, white socks, and black shoes. Once I was done I grabbed my hair brush and started the pretty simple and quick task of brushing my green hair. One would think that with the amount of hair that I have, it would take forever to tame it and brush out the tangles.

I turned to the mirror and after deeming myself to be ready, I grabbed an bright red apple from the fruit basket on my obsidian vanity, and headed out. I had a busy day ahead of me and I couldn't wait to get it over and on with it. I thought which task I should do first and decided that it would be best to talk to Hades about the plan.

I went outside the mansion and towards the forest that was at the back. After a good fifteen minutes of walking I decided that I was at a safe distance away from any interruptions. I didn't want to take any risks so I spread my cosmos to sense if anybody was nearby and just to be safe I raised a barrier to block any outsiders from hearing. Once I deemed it safe, I called out to Hades.

 _/You called/_ came the voice of Hades from behind me.

I yelped in surprise and turned to see him there. He was looking at me in confusion and what I could detect a subtle hint of worry. I smiled, took a deep breath, and just outright said," I want to stop the Holy War."

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Hades looked shocked and just outright taken aback at the sudden statement. He sure must be thinking that he heard wrong based on the look on his face.

 _/What? What do you mean that you want to stop the Holy War?/_ Hades asked incredulously.

"You heard me clearly. I want to stop the Holy War from happening this time," Shun said.

 _/And how do you plan on doing that? I mean, you are aware that it will change history forever. Once you go down this path there is no going back./_ said Hades. He had a stern expression on his face and his eyes gave away nothing about how he felt about the situation.

Shun looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and barely covered surprise," You're not mad or bothered or anything? I mean, I thought you would have been at least opposed to the idea or something."

Hades cocked his head slightly to the side and responded _/No I am not bothered nor opposed to the idea. If anything I guess you could say that I already knew this would happen/_ Hades raised his hand up to stop Shun from speaking as he saw him open his mouth _/Let me finish. I knew this because all of my previous incarnation plotted the same idea. The one fact that all of them, including you, forgot was that your thoughts are my thoughts as well./_

Shun blushed in embarrassment," Oh. Well that makes it easier. Now since you already know everything else that follows, any ideas on how we should proceed?"

 _/Well we could always go to Sanctuary and explain the situation to Athena. Besides I think it would be much easier if we had the goddess of our soon-to-be former enemy on our side/_ Hades suggested.

Shun nodded and also suggested," Or we could wait until Saori-sama comes back to Japan. I remember her informing me two weeks ago that she was to come back to the mansion in three weeks time and to inform the servants. She should arrive here tomorrow afternoon. I'm supposed to go with Tatsumi in the limo to pick her up from the airport."

Hades nodded in agreement _/Yes that would be easier. It's decided. We'll wait for Athena to come and then we shall talk the situation to her and our deal. Until she comes I suggest that we figure out what will seal our peace treaty if she agrees./_

Shun hummed in confirmation," Very well. Lets go back inside and discuss further on the topic."

Hades nodded and disappeared as Shun lowered the barrier and headed back to his room. Shun was in the middle the field of flowers when he sensed something was, for the lack of a better word, _off_. Shun turned around and gazed at his surroundings trying to find what was giving him these unnerving chills.

When he visibly found nothing, he expanded his cosmos and tried this time to sense what was wrong. Once again he found nothing and concluded that it was probably him being slightly nervous about tomorrow.

 _/Don't stress out to much child. Remember I'll always be here and should this not work out, at least we have each other/_ came Hades soothing voice in my head.

 _'Okay'_ thought Shun. He continued on his way to his room and only made a detour to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. The rest of the time was spent talking to Hades about how to solidify the peace treaty.

After talking hours on end they called it a day and Shun went to bed. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be hectic.

* * *

Ahh... there he is. I will soon have him. His sinfully smooth milky white skin. Those lustful petal soft, full pink lips. Those glowing emerald orbs. His lush forest green hair falling down gracefully.

Oh and don't even get me started on that body of his.

I crave your touch more every single damn day.

 _I love you._

You will want me, _desire_ me.

You _will_ love me back.

 _Or else._

I lick my lips.

One thing is for sure.

I _will_ have you... Andromeda Shun.

* * *

There you go everyone. Chapter 4 in FINALLY DONE!

I again apologize for taking soooo long on this. Onegai don't kill me XD

I hope it was to your liking!

I apologize if the last bit made you a bit uncomfortable. I tried to not make it seem so Rated M or above that. Look forward to more chapters coming up, hopefully soon.

Please review and constructive criticism is warmly welcome as well.

I give you all a late MERRY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS EVE!

PEACE AND LOVE TO EVERYONE

SAYANORA


	7. Chapter 5

Cosmos A Greek Goddess

* * *

Konichiwa Everyone!

I am so so so so so sorry!

I know I am a terrible person for making you guys wait this long

My lame excuse is that I have been caught up in school and preparing for tests which mine are about in two weeks *nervous butterflies in her stomach*

they never get any easier no matter how much tests you take every year.

Well enough of me talking.

 **LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

 **SHUN'S POV**

 _Run_

 _Run._

 _Run!_

 _That was the only thing I could comprehend as I tuned around and saw the reason as to why I was running._

 _There was this creature behind me and it immediately set off warning bells. It had the shape of a man, a strong physique smooth bronze skin, jet black silky hair, diabolic blood red eyes, brilliant straight white teeth with razor sharp fangs, and a scaly dragon tail with red spikes. If it weren't for the last three factors then I would have that he was a very fine specimen of a man._

 _He was looking at me with this weird look in his eyes that gave me an unsettling feeling. Here I was running at maximum speed and yet he wasn't even running. If anything he seemed to be getting closer by the minute. I turned my head back around and continued on trying to get away from him. After a good five minutes I turned to look behind me and saw nothing. I sighed in relief and stopped to catch my breath._

 _Then the unexplainable happened._

 _Something, or rather **someone** , was breathing down on my neck. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and didn't move a muscle. I felt a pari of arms rap around my waist and felt the weight of a head leaning on my shoulder._

 _I heard a husky voice coo to me," Are you lost little boy? Why don't you come with me and I'll help you."_

 _I shoved him away and began to run again._

 _My heart was pounding in my ears by now and I was full on creeped out. I suddenly hit a wall and I moved my head up to see that it wasn't a wall._

 _It was the chest of the creature. I looked at his face and saw it twisted in a burning fury. He tackled me and we both fell to the ground with him on top. He laid a hand against my chest, harshly cupped my chin with the other one, and made me stare directly at his eyes. There did not exist any word that could describe what I saw nor what I was feeling._

 _"Let me help you sweetheart," cooed the man. I felt his tongue run up my neck to my ear. It only served to freak me out more._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _The man's lips moved," My name is..."_

I sat up suddenly. I was breathing rapidly and looked around. I sighed in relief and tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

 _'Was it morning already?'_ I thought as a felt the warmness of the sun's rays on my face.

I turned my head to the side to confirm my suspicions. I was right.

 _'It was just a dream'_ I thought.

I groaned and got out of the bed's warm and comfy confines. I stretched my arms up and cracked my neck to get me more awake. I went over to the closed curtain and opened them to go to the balcony outside. As my bare feet stood on the cool stone, I leaned against the balcony and let the morning wind cool my heated face.

I couldn't help but feel as I saw the sun rising up to the heavens that it was a warning. What that warning was I'm no sure but one thing was for sure.

It can't be good.

I sighed as I turned to go back inside. I chose to dwell on that possibility at a later date. I already had enough with the events that were bound to happen once Saori-san arrives. The only thing dwelling on the significance of the dream would do is add more stress, something that I did not need right now.

Hopefully if things go well and smoothly enough, I can discuss it with Hades as well.

/ _You're going to be late_ / Hades said from the window.

I turned around in confusion used to Hades showing up at random points of time.

He jerked his head to the direction of my nightstand.

I looked at the time on my alarm clock and froze.

 **11:05**

I scurried around at the speed of light, no, _faster_ than the speed of light. I took a quick but thorough shower and hopped around trying to put my clothes on. By the time I was finished it was already 11:25.

The bastard, *cough* I mean, _Hades_ only stood there watching with an amused smirk painted on his face.

I faced him and pouted knowing perfectly well that he was amused seeing me flustered in trying to not be late in picking Saori-san up from the airport.

 _/You should get going. You wouldn't want to make Athena impatient and wait. Especially now when she will be dealing with jet lag. Now off you go/_ Hades said arrogantly, waving his hand in a shooing motion.

I winced as I remembered the last time Seiya, I , and the others made Saori-san wait when we forgot she would arrive at 8 am not pm. Things got ugly before we could say anything. Least to say we learned one thing.

Never, ever make a certain jet lag war goddess wait under the scorching hot sun for 12 hours or else.

Honestly, I was glad we go out of that predicament alive.

I raised an eyebrow at him in and looked at him dead straight in the eye. It was now me who had a smirk on their face though for any entirely different reason.

"If that does happen what makes you think I'll experience it alone?"

It was now his turn to wince and pale at the thought.

He gave me an irritated glare and muttered _/Lets just go okay. It's now or never and with what we will be asking to her later on, it's best to start off on her good graces and not the opposite/_

I hummed an agreement and checked the time. For the second time that day I froze, although this time in fear.

 **11:45**

I sprinted out the door, out the mansion, into the garage, and turned on the engine to my dear Mercedes. I put the pedal to the metal and zoomed to the airport, miraculously not getting pulled over by the speed I was driving at.

I managed to arrive with five minutes to spare. I slouched against my seat in relief. I got outside my car and leaned against the door with the driver window open, waiting. Six minutes later I spotted Saori-san coming out and looking around with her baggage behind her. I twisted my arm back inside and honked at her trying to get her attention. It didn't work.

I couldn't yell at her with the noise there was so I tried a different method. I burned my cosmos in hoped of her detecting it and tracing it back to where I was.

It worked.

I watched as her head tuned towards my direction and felt her cosmos burn in response to mine. I raised my arm and waved at her for extra measure. Sure enough she started to come this way.

"Shun! It's great to see you again after such a long while. How have you been?" Saori questioned after giving her a hug.

"I've been fine and so had everybody else back at the Kido Mansion. How is everybody else doing?" I responded with a smile.

"Oh everybody is doing just fine. Why don't you ask them yourself?"

"Eh?" I said in obvious confusion.

I turned around and was stunned.

Everyone was there. All of the saints. All twelve gold saints, Shaina, Marine, and my fellow bronze saints(including Ikki nee-san).

"Oi! Stop standing there gaping like a fish out of water and come give us a hug!" shouted Seiya.

I shook myself out of my stupor and sprinted to my friends and big brother with a bright wide grin etched on my face.

I rapped my arms around Seiya and the rest came around us for one gigantic group hug. Aldebaran came over and wrapped his ripped arms around us with a jolly smile making us all topple over each other.

Soari watched a few feet away with a peaceful and content smile, gladsome that her dear and closest saints/friends were able to see each other all at once after so much time apart.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Far away HE was planning on his revenge against a certain goddess. He swore on that moment when SHE was about to fully seal him that he would plan on his revenge one way or another.

How he was going to do it he wasn't sure but somehow, someway he was going to make her suffer. Suffer and regret on ever interfering with his plans of conquering the entire universe.

Yes he would get his revenge and this time he would have no mercy on her.

Now all he needed to do... was to find a host.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

Shun, Saori, and the half of the saints got in the limo. There was just too many people to fit inside the limo so Saori had to call for another one. Shun, Saori, Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shiryu, Aldebaran, Camus, Aiolia, and Shaka rode in one.

The rest of the saints rode in the second limo, albeit grudgingly and unwillingly. Shun was certain about one thing. They will later corner him and play a game of twenty questions with him as the responder.

Back with Shun, everyone was firing one question after another at Shun wanting to know everything that happened during the time spent away from him. Shun tried to the best of his ability to answer any questions until Shun looked out the window.

Saori watched as Shun gracefully got out first, noting how he seemed to hold himself with grace and elegance and most noticeably, with _power_.

Shun turned around and held his hand out to Saori to help her out next. Saori gratefully took the offered hand and carefully stepped out of the limo, giving a grateful smile to Shun.

' _One only knew the pain girls went through after wearing nothing but high heels after long periods of time_ ' Saori thought with a wince.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked with concern lacing his voice after noticing her wince.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Saori said reassuringly.

"Are you certain?" Shun asked doubtfully.

Saori nodded,"Yeah. All I need is some rest and I'll be back to full health in no time."

"Okay," said Shun resigned, knowing fully well how stubborn the war goddess can get.

"Oi! What are you two doing outside? I thought we were going to the Kido mansion!" exclaimed Seiya.

Shun shot him a are-you-really-that-dumb-and-blind look and replied,"Seiya we already arrived. The question is if you are all so out of shape that it takes you ten minutes to get out of a limo."

The saints inside the limo had their jaws to the floor, never seeing him ever be this sarcastic. That is until what he said to them fully registered their mind and sent murderous scowls at him.

"Shun," Hyoga said warningly,"Are you calling us fat?"

"No. I'm calling you lot fat AND old," Shun said with a fully blown sadistic smile on his face.

The rest of the saints stared at him until Aidebaran declared," Everyone get him!"

As one all of the saints tried to get out of the limo, effectively trapping themselves as the doorway was too small to let everyone pass at once.

Laughing his head off, Shun turned around and asked if Saori minded if he carried her to the mansion while running.

Saori let out a giggle and happily replied,"No I don't mind. Go ahead."

Shun smiled and carried her princess style and ran at the speed of light towards the Kido mansion.

"Hey you little runt! Get back over here! We'll see who is the fat and old one here 'cause it is most definitely not me!" Seiya yelled angrily.

Camus in a cold voice responded,"Are you saying that one of is fat and old, Pegasus?"

Everyone stopped running to look at the Pegasus saint whom was giving them a shaky smile.

"Now now everyone. I'm sure you know that I didn't mean it. Right?" Seiya said nervously.

"Oh so one of us IS fat and old," Ikki replied looking like he really wanted to rip Seiya to shreds, which is most likely what he wants to do.

Instead of responding, knowing it would be a fruitless effort anyway, made a mad dash to the Kido mansion is hopes of finding Shun and begging him to help him.

The saints in return only chased after him, each one hoping to be the first to rip him a knew one, completely forgetting about Shun's sarcastic remark to them earlier.

Up afar looking down at them from Saori's office, Shun and Saori were silently observing then with each a full blown smile gracing their face.

' _Yes. This is how everything should be and should stay. Finally my saints and I will get the peace we deserve_ ' Saori thought with a bright smile.

Unfortunately Shun was not thinking along the same line. While on the outside he was smiling, on the inside he was frowning and having a deep and serious conversation with Hades.

' _If only this could stay like this forever_ ' thought Shun melancholy.

 _/You know better than anyone else that that is not possible/_ replied Hades whom had concealed his cosmos to avoid being detected.

' _I know, no need to remind me. I know that we'll most likely never be this carefree and relaxed around each other, well at least around me_ ' Shun thought degectedly.

 _/Is that remorse and regret I hear in your voice?/_ Hades tauntingly said.

' _Clearly you are going to have to get your hearing checked for there is neither of those such things in my voice. Do not say such petty and ludicrous questions as I do not intend on backing up from the agreement we have made_ ' Shun shot back steely.

 _/Watch it young one. Do make it a priority to remember to whom you are talking to/_ Hades growled in warning.

' _Do make sure to remember whose body you are occupying as in where if it wasn't for me, you would still be wandering the planes of the Underworld as a lost soul without a body to claim as his_ ' Shun growled back.

Hades, taken aback by Shun's retort, said nothing for a moment.

A smirk crossed his face as he let out of dark chuckle and said _/Never cease to amaze me young one/_.

Shun's only indication of hearing him was a smirk and chuckle of his own.

"Ne Shun, what's with the chuckle?" A voice abruptly said.

Shun, so abruptly shaken out of his thoughts, only received the start of a headache. He turned around to find the source of the voice to come face to face with Saori.

"Um sorry what was that?" asked Shun.

Saori stared at him with a look in her eye, a look that made Shun stand on edge, and replied back,"I was asking you how long you think Seiya will last out there?"

Shun turned back towards the window and lets out a hearty laugh,"You've got no need to worry, Athena-sama. By the looks of it he didn't or more like _couldn't_ last very long".

Saori gave him a confused look and Shun pointed out the window, a smug smirk on his face. Saori gazed out the window and a giggle escaped before she could stop it. Down at the courtyard, Seiya had his feet frozen to the ground in a big chunk of ice, courtesy of ice saints Swan Hyoga and Aquarius Camus. Seiya, being the clumsy man he is, was flaling his arms and leaning back and forth in a futile attempt to stabilize himself up. What made it all even more comical was the taunting and teasing Shiriyou, Aiolia, Ikki, and surprisingly Shaka were doing. Seiya was trying, and failing, to get Aldebaran's attention and yelling obscenities to get on over to him and help him, thinking the gold Taurus saint wasn't hearing him. Or so he thought.

Saori continued giggling for a few seconds before thoughtfully speaking,"Hmm, since it would seem Seiya didn't last a full 10 minutes maybe I should have them do training sessions here on a daily basis."

"Good luck with getting someone to drag Seiya out of bed," Shun commented.

"Oh don't worry I already have that fixed," Saori said in a mischievously voice.

Shun looked at her from the corner of his eye warily and said,"What do you mean that you have it fixed? W-wait you weren't serious about the training are you, right? And who will be the unlucky one to wake up Seiya?"

"Oh don't worry. I trust that you will be fine. Besides you are the only one I trust to complete it. The others would just give up," Saori turned around, leaving a petrified open-mouthed Shun.

Saori, heading towards the door, also said offhandedly," Oh and training starts tomorrow so I recommend that you turn in early. I'm heading to the lounge room to announce this to the rest of the saints. i wish you a well rested night and good luck tomorrow morning. Good night."

Shun, whose mouth was still open and staring blankly ahead, managed to process the last part of Saori's unsuspecting bombshell and croaked out a "good night" back.

 _/Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events, now isn't it?/_ Hades drawled.

' _Well guess we're going to have to rethink how to tell her_ ' Shun thought.

 _/What are you waiting for? go after her and tell her now?/_ Hades screamed at him.

' _What?!_ ' Shun froze in surprise for the second time that day.

 _/You heard me you idiotic boy! Go after her and tell her now before it's too late/_ Hades yelled at him.

' _And here I was thinking that gods and goddesses were peaceful, calm beings. Who knew that divine beings could be so bossy and full of surprises_ ' Shun thought ironically.

/Stop procrastinating and go!/ Hades said.

Shun rubbed his temples and tiredly sighed," I'm going. I'm going."

* * *

 **Usagi's POV**

Usagi a.k.a. Sailor Cosmos was currently staring off into space.

At least that is what it looked like. What she was doing right now was far from it.

Usagi had recently felt a strange shift in the universe and was currently expanding her cosmos to figure out where it came from. she had her suspicions but didn't want to assume and jump to any conclusions meaninglessly without any hardcore proof.

Guardian Cosmos wasn't far behind her, she was looking into the cauldron and also trying to see where the strange presence had come from.

After an unknown amount of time, Usagi huffed in frustration and slowly retreated her cosmos back. she opened her eyes and glared as if whoever was causing her frustrations was just beyond the fog of heavy clouds.

"Do not fret child. I have found the location of this unusual presence. Come, you are not going to like this," Guardian Cosmos said.

Usagi immediately stood up and gracefully walked to where Guardian Cosmos was floating above the cauldron to the side. She inclined her head towards the cauldron, motioning fr Usagi to look inside.

Usagi threw a curious look to her over her shoulder and leaned her staff against the outer edge of the cauldron. Usagi peered over the cauldron trying to see with er eyes and cosmos whatever is was Guardian Cosmos had found.

She will never forget the grinning face maliciously staring back at her.

Chaos.

"Well if it isn't the little bunny," Chaos said in a demonic voice.

Usagi's silver-blue eyes froze over revealing nothing to indicate whatever she was feeling. her body went rigid and she gripped the edge of the cauldron until her knuckles turned white.

Silence.

"Well, how has our favorite heroin been after all this time. Oh wait let me guess. I bet she was crying over the loss of her dear pathetic friends and stupid fiance. Hahahaha" Chaos cackled.

Silence.

"What are you going to ignore me now? Has our dear heroin given up?" Chaos taunted.

Sailor Cosmos only said one word.

"How?"

Chaos leered at her,"Hehe, one would think you have a thing for me since every time you react the same way. Pitty it will never be my dear. I am sure I could have had a little fun with you if I could, too bad".

Guardian Cosmos flew angrily into chaos' view and said,"We have defeated you once Chaos. We can defeat you again. No answer me this. _How_ are you here? Sailor Cosmos sealed you away and the seal can't be broken until after one millennia".

Chaos smirked and it did no good to the sinking feeling in Sailor cosmos' gut and only validated her suspicions.

"I may have sealed you away, but I didn't seal you completely away did I?" Sailor Cosmos coolly said.

Chaos arrogantly boasted,"Yes, that is correct. During our battle in the earth I had managed to let a fragment of my soul escape and hide very far away. Of course you were too busy being the heroin and was flying towards me while I was in Galaxia's body with the Sword of Light in your hand".

Sailor Cosmos said,"I have defeated you once Chaos, I can defeat you again. Now this is how it's going to go. I will find you and when I do, I will make sure your body is pulverized to smithereens until there is not one trace of it left and seal your soul away completely. Am I clear?"

"YOU FOOL! IT IS FOOLISH OF YOU TO THINK YOU WILL DESTROY ME! I WILL BE THE MOST POWERFUL! I WILL BE THE ONLY RULER! **I WILL KILL YOU AND ANYONE ELSE WHO AS MUCH AS EVEN THINKS OF BEING AN ALLY TO YOU.** "

Sailor Cosmos turned away ignoring Chaos' screams and threats.

She asked Guardian Cosmos,"Do you have it?"

"Yes, already sent Chaos' coordinated to your Mercury Visor," Guardian Cosmos informed her.

Sailor Cosmos nodded,"Good. You're in charge until I get back. Do not let anyone come near here. I don't care who it is. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sailor Cosmos. Now go before it is too late. We must not allow this opportunity to pass up" Guardian Cosmos said to her charge.

"Heheh. You really think it will be that easy? Pathetic," Chaos leered.

Sailor Cosmos and Guardian Cosmos turned towards him and their eyes did the asking.

"Who ever said i was in this dimension? Hahahahaha. Have fun finding me" Chaos taunted as his face slowly vanished and the cauldron turned clear again.

Silence.

There was only two words that broke the silence.

"Guardian Cosmos" Sailor Cosmos said emptily.

Guardian Cosmos needn't hear any more as she knew what her charge wanted. She flew over towards the center of the cauldron and held her staff in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on finding which dimension Chaos was in. She saw images fly through her mind and only saw what was needed to pin-point the dimension.

She opened her eyes and flew back to her charge, knowing it will take some minutes to explain.

Guardian Cosmos said,"I have found the dimension in which Chaos is hiding in. However it would be best to clear everything and answer some questions I am sure you have. Shall we start?"

Usagi nodded her head and fired away the first question...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Well there ya'll have it.

How was it? Did I do bad? Did I do good?

PLEASE REVIEW ^_^

*staring the next chapter now*

PEACE AND LOVE TO EVERYONE

SAYANORA


	8. Author's Note 2

A/N

I am so sorry!

I know there isn't any excuse for not updating unless you're over 18 (which I'm not).

So I'll be real with you guys.

I have been lazy and been having writers block left and right. There I've said, please don't kill me!

This author's note is to inform ypu guys that I will be rewriting this story and here's why; 1) I am not happy with how I am formatting it because I'm literally wing it and write whatever comes to my mind, 2) I want to develop the habit of "properly" plotting, planning, and organizing my thoughts and ideas, 3) I want to start over and have a fresh start.

Sorry for this but I believe it to be the best course of action. Besides I have other crossovers and stories that I want to wrtie but don't want to go at it the same way I wrote "Cosmos A Greek Goddess".

Wish me luck and I'll see you next time!

Ja ne


End file.
